Nothing In The End
by ShadowsOfTheHeart
Summary: I never wanted this, I loved my life in my world. Why did you have to take it all away, and why did you send me here? Oh right, it's because of what runs through your body that doesn't run through mine, so you just had to kill them, didn't you.
1. My Story

**Nothing in the End  
****Chapter 1:  
**_**My Story  
**_**By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto****

* * *

Note: _This story will probably not be a love story, and it's mostly centered around the main character_.** .

* * *

In a world where magic and the supernatural are taboo and kids play gams wishing they had powers, it's hard to understand when the unnatural happens, when everything you thought you knew was just a sugar coding to what's really out there.

My name is Emily-Jan Walsh EmJ for short, and have lived in a small town in Newfoundland, Canada. Up until two years ago. I was living a very normal life, I was attending college at CONA, doing a journalism program. I was doing average, but I wasn't really into the program. I sent more time drinking with my friends and going out to bars and dance clubs then actually doing work in class.

I had the normal college life style, and because of that normal life style I almost flunked out in my second semester. I ended up failing two courses, to tell the truth I wasn't even expecting to pass that much. But I found it as no big deal, I didn't like what I was doing any ways, so I applied for the Navy; something I always wanted to do; I was a sea cadet for six years, so it wasn't really nothing new to me.

To kill time I did my work term for my program; I wasn't officially out yet.

So in the second week of May 2004, I started my work term in a town just 30 minutes away from mine. I committed myself to it, after all I was writing stories that people in my town would read, and I wanted them to be good.

In June of that same year I finished my work term and started real work at my town's museum. It was on my day off when, what I thought I knew and what I wasn't suppose to know changed my life and sent the world I know into a head first dive, cracking it, and letting the forbidden secrets and lies flow out.

**2 YEARS AGO **

"EmJ, I'm going to town to get a package for your father. I won't be too long" Said my mother as she stood in my door way.

I rolled over so I was facing the wall and mumbled a "yea" and fell back to sleep.

While I was sleeping my mother closed my door leaving it opened just enough for the cat to get in and out. The cat was asleep on the foot of my bed. She sleeps there every night. Her name is Whisky and she is white with orange patches A beautiful cat, a bit fat, but hey she gets to sleep all day and get fed whenever she wants and not get yelled at. I wish I could be a cat at times.

My mothers has short brown hair (not her natural color) and brown eyes. She stands at 5'0 and dresses well, she dresses like a tomboy, well she is kind of a tomboy. She is very down to earth, and skinny, she's a size three, I'm a size seven and she wears baggy cloths, and she had three kinds.

I'm the second oldest and the second youngest, she that put me smack in the middle of my nice little family. My older brother is 20 and named William, but likes to be called Will. The last time I saw him he was 5'9 with black hair and green/blue eyes, and 200 pounds of muscle. He lives in Alberta, and works for a big oil company, so yea, he's got money.

The youngest of us three is Douglas, who likes to be called Doug. He is 16 with black hair and blue eyes, he stands at 5'8 and is about 160 pounds.

Me, will I'm 5'2 with bark brown hair that comes just passe my shoulders, it's cut to frame my face, will it use to when I first had it cut. It's grown out to much now for that. I have glasses but don't wear them to often, why? Well I don't like wearing them. But I will went I have to, even though I'm suppose to wear them all the time. I can see fine with out them as long as what I'm looking at isn't more then 8 feet away. :p

My eyes are kind of strange, they are brown but when the light hits them they look green and if you look close enough you can see a red ring around the pupils. I don't really look like my mother and I don't have any looks from my father, come to think of it a don't have anything in common with him only our sense of humor, and quick wittedness.

"MEW!" I rolled over and wined when I hear the cat, she does this every time I want to sleep in.

"Go away pus" I mumbled as I pulled the covers over my head.

"MEOW!" she cried as she jumped on my bed, will more like she jumped on me.

"OWW!" I screamed, causing ths cat to run out of my room like a bat out of hell.

"Fine" I mumbled as I pushed the covers back and slowly got out of bed.

I put on my navy blue robe and walked out of my room and went to the kitchen where my oh so nice cat was waiting for me. Doug was also in the kitchen getting himself something to eat, my right eye twitched.

"Damn cat" I mumbled as I took the can of milk from my brother.

"Hey!" he wined as I opened the cabinet door to get a plate.

"What?" I asked at the same time I took down a plate.

"I was using that!" he stressed

"So, the cats hungry, and since you couldn't feed her the first time, I get to used the milk first." I though back as I poured the milk onto the plate. Doug glared at me and mumbled something under his breath and left the kitchen.

"What's up with him?" I mumbled to the cat as I walked over to the deep frig and put the plate on top of it. We have to keep the cats food and milk up high so our dog won't eat it o n her.

I stretched and walked into the dinning/common room. I looked at my dead computer and sighed "Damn it all" I swore as I walked over to it, I wanted a blank sheet of paper. I looked in the printer, and it was empty. "Figures" I mumbled as I went to the china cadent and opened the bottom door.

I took out some paper as I did I ended up tipping over a blue box the was next to the paper. Rolled up paper scattered across the floor, they look like scrolls. "God damn it" I cursed as I started to clean up the mess I made. I put the blank paper aside and picked up one of the scrolls and looked it over, being the nosey person I am (I blame the journalism program) I opened it up, well I unrolled it.

I couldn't understand what was written on it, it look to be either Japanese or Chinese charters written down the scroll. I unrolled it some more until I saw some dates and my name. The dates to my surprise where the same as my birthday, and as my eyes scanned the strange charters I notice my mothers name, and below that was some other name i couldn't pronounce, the it was signed, but i couldn't make out what it said. But under the signature was some kink of symbol. Something about this wasn't sitting well with me, it almost looked like a birth certified, but "Why would it have my name on it" I said out loud just as my mother walked through the door.

"What's your name?" she asked putting down a brown package.

I looked at her then back at the paper, I then turned the scroll around and said "Why in the sever hells does this have my name on it?"

My mother froze when she saw what I was holding. "Where did you get that?" she question with some anger in her voice.

"Don't you get angry at me, I accidently found it, now tell me the truth, no lies!" I demanded.

My mother sighed and said "It's your real birth certificate"

I glace her a confused and shocked looked as I stressed "The last time I looked, my _birth certificate_ was in English not" I flicked the scroll "in what ever the hell this language is"

Again she sighed and said "Lets talk in the living room."

I followed her into the living room and sat in the love seat, my mother sat on the couch on the oppaset side of me.

"EmJ this is complicated, I can't tell you the whole story until you're 21" she started.

"Why?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Because that's when me and you father, and you birth father decided on" she answered leaning back on the couch.

"So dad knows I'm not really his?" I said in a soft voice.

"Yes, and before you get angry and storm out of here just listen to me. Me and your father were going though a rough time, and I broke some rules and then we got into a mess. During that time I had slept with another man. But it was closed to when me and your father got back together so when found out I was going to have another baby, I didn't know who owned it." she took a breath. "So when you where born I put Tom as the father, but 2 months later I got a call from the man I slept with, he found out I have a baby and wanted a test done. So I told your father and got the test done. It turned out that he wasn't the father the other man was. So I had another birth certificate done. But he lived in Japan so that's why it's in Japanese."

I sat there and process the information "but I don't look Japanese" I stated not wanting to believe what I was hearing.

"Neither is he, he just lives there" she answered with a soft voice.

"Who else knows?" I asked tying to hid my anger.

"Your grandparents" she answered "On my side" she added quickly.

I stoop up and turned my back to her "So they all know, and all this time when I spoke about this kind of stuff, and how I would tell the child at a early age, you where all laughing at me. Because I was one of those children!" I yelled the last part and ran to my room where I locked the door.

I turned around and put my back to the door and I took in several deep breathes.- _I should have never looked at those scrolls but if I didn't then I would have known. But.. But.._ - I slammed my fist on the door as I slid down to the floor.

I don't know how long I was there but the sun was setting and I could hear my father voice in the dinning/common room. "How could you let this happen!" he yelled at my mother.

"I don't know how she found that box, I kept it locked away in our room." she though back.

"Like hell you did" I mumbled as I put my head back on the door. As I did this a though hit me -_she never did tell me who signed it-_

"How long has she been in her room" I hear my father say, breaking my train of thought.

"Since this morning" she answered in a low voice I could hardly hear her.

"I'm going to go talk to her" he said as I head him approach my door

I jumped up and pushed my dresser in front of the door.

"Emily open this door, I need to talk to you" I heard him say

"No" I snapped as I jumped onto my bed and pulled the covers around me.

"You can't stay in there forever" he stressed as he tried to open the door, but finding it was locked.

"Watch me!" I yelled trying to hid the tears in my voice.

I hear I sigh and foot steps leading away form my door. I put my head back on my pillow and somewhere between my parents fighting and my thinking I fell asleep.

I awoke something that night and needed to go to the bathroom. I got up and turned on my light and pushed the dresser away from the door, I unlocked it and went to the bathroom. When I was finished I walked down the hall towards my room and stopped "I'm hungry" I stated out of no where and turned towards the kitchen, as I did something hard hit me in the head and my world went dark.

I awoke in a sitting position, as I tried to move my hands I found I couldn't, -_What the hell is going on_- I though as I struggled to get my hands free. But as I fully came too, I found I was in a chair and that my arms and lags where tied to it.

Fear and panic ran though me as I struggled agents the ropes "You'll hurt yourself" came a soft female voice, I stopped and snapped my head towards the sound. I froze when I saw what was just a few feet in front of me..


	2. Worlds Crashing Down

**Nothing in the End  
Chapter 2  
**_**Worlds Crashing Down  
**_**By:** _ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Note:** _Thanks for the review.. And I would like to say that this chapter has graphic scenes, lots of blood and stuff.  
Enjoy.. _

* * *

What I saw before me shook me to the core. I don't know what to do, and frankly I can't really do anything, my arms and lags are tied tight to this damn chair I'm in. 

With a trampling voice and shock covered eyes I stumbled out the words "M-mom, D-dad..."

They are knelt down on the floor just 5 feet away from me, there hands are tied behind their backs and both have their heads down, and what got me the most was that they didn't answer me when I spoke. At that moment a shocking and unbelievable thought hit me, are they dead?

"MOM DAD WAKE UP!" I shouted in a pleading voice, as I struggled agents the ropes.

"Now, Now, there's no need for yelling. Your mommy and daddy are well enough alive. They're just talking a little nap." Said the woman again in a child like voice.

I snapped my head towards the sound and saw that she was standing behind my parents, I couldn't see her face it was covered in darkness and a cloak. Relief ran though me and soon my fear turned to anger.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I demanded as a tried to free myself from the ropes. But all I was doing was hurting myself. Whoever tied these ropes are making damn well sure I stayed put.

"Just a massager" she answered in a almost cheery voice as she walked from behind my parents and started towards me.

As she passed by a small bit I moon light I caught a glimpse of her amused yellow eyes. "Yellow" I whispered trying to make since of this, '_normal people don't have yellow eyes_.' I though as I again tried to get free.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself" she laughed as she moves behind me so fast that I didn't even see her move.

"What the fu..." I started as she took my shoulders and pulled me back agents the chair, cutting me off.

Then out of the shadows come two more people with cloaks one, one stood on each side of me. Fear and panic started to over take me again, _-I just can't let these monsters hurt my parents, I got to get free.- _I thought as I again struggled agents the ropes, and again the woman pulled me back into the chair by my shoulders as she said"What did I say? My you really don't know how to listen do you? Emily-Jan"

I froze as my eyes widened with shock as I said "You know my name?"

"Yes of course silly, it would be pretty bad if I broke into your house, knocked you out and tied you up and didn't know you name, now would it?" She explained in a soft cheery voice, but at the same time sounding very deadly.

Then another thought hit me, Doug wasn't here. "Where is my brother?" I demanded as I tried to turned my head to look at her.

"Who?" She asked flickering in front of me.

I jumped, there is no way this woman is human. "Douglas, my younger brother, where is he?" I hissed, I wasn't in the mood for games.

She looked at me with those yellow eyes and said "Sorry hun, you are the only child in this house that they owned."

"Well one at least" came a new voice. My head snapped up to were my parents knelt, and there stood behind them was another person covered in the shadows and in a cloak, from his voice I could tell he was a man.

"W-what do you want?" I chocked out in fear.

"It's not what I want, it's what's has to be done." He said as he pulled out something from his cloak that flashed silver in the small moon light. My eyes grew wide as he lifted the silver flash above his head, I trembling in fear when I realized what he was holding was that of a blade of a sword.

"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM!" I yelled in a begging voice, at the same time I was struggling agents the ropes I could start to feel them cutting my skin.

"Sorry, but they need to be punished" he said in a slow dark voice.

"FOR WHAT?" I screamed in anger as the blade flashed in the small moonlight.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I closed my eyes.

Nothing, I head nothing. I opened my eyes to see the lights dimly on, I just could see. The man had the sword to my mothers neck.

"Can't let you miss the events" The woman whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I shook it off and pleaded "Please let them go, kill me instead, they're good people"

The man looked at me and spoke in the same dark voice as before "No, I want you to live so you can suffer and to bear wackiness." as he said this he drove the blade through my mothers back, at the same time she woke up and started to gasp for air. Blood stained the blade as he pulled it out causing my mother blood to spill out onto the hard wood floor.

She lifted her head and looked at me with scared and confused eyes, I was in shock, I don't think I can even scream. Tears ran down my face as I watch the man lift his sword again, Blood ran down its blade.

"PLEASE STOP!" I screamed as I tried to lunge forward, but only to be pulled back by that damn woman. Hot tears ran down my face, there was nothing I could to save them, nothing but watch as this monster of a man kill them before me.

The man tipped his head back just enough for the light to hits his blue eyes, and just as fast as the light hit them he swung his blade and with one clean sweep he cut her across her back, she gasped as her body hit the floor and blood spilled out form her wound.

I sat there in shock it was like someone had just ripped out my heart, I looked down at the floor at my mothers blood covered body, and at that moment everything hit me and I let out a ear startling scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As I screamed I struggled agents the ropes, I could feel warm blood around my wrist and ankles. "YOU MONSTER, HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed as I again got pulled back by that devil of a woman. He never spoke, he just moved to my father, who woke from my screaming.

"Tom Walsh, you know why you are here" he spoke as he walked in front of him.

"Don't do this ... AHHHH!" My dad screamed as the man plunged his sword into my fathers chest.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as more tears ran down my face. "PLEASE STOP, I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE JUST STOP" I put my head down and started sod as the man pulled out his sword and walked behind my father.

My father lifted his head so I could see his eyes "Em.." he spoke.

I snapped my head up and listen "We have al- al-ways l-lo-loved y..." as he was going to finish the man decapitated him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I struggled like a mad animal agents the ropes. I could feel blood around my arms and lags, I closed my eyes, I didn't care, I had to get free I have to get him for what he has done to my parents.

The woman again pulled me back to the chair and the other two people that stood on either side of me pinned me so I wouldn't move. As I opened my eye I saw that the tip of the man's blade at my neck.. Blood dripped from it, and landed on my lap, I cringed, I didn't want that thing to touch me.

"Stop struggling you're just going to hurt yourself even more" he said as if he was actually concerned.

"You bastard!" I hissed as tears ran down my face.

SLAP! My head went to one side as his hand collided with my right cheek. "Hold your tong" he spat "Woman should know there place" he added as he replace the tip of his blade to my neck.

"Why?" I stressed "Why did you kill them" I sobbed

He removed the blade from my neck, I flinched expecting him to hit me again. But he didn't he walked to where my parents bodies lay and crossed his arms. "It's because of what your are, and because of what you are not." He stated in his dark voice but there was anger in his words.

I just starred at him as I said "I d-don't understand"

He uncrossed his arms and knelt down, he then put his hand into the pool of blood on the floor and said "It's because of what runs through my vines" he lifted up his hand, blood dripped from it and splattered onto the floor. " and because of what doesn't run through yours." he added turning around.

I put my head down -_It's my fault, he saying it's my fault, it can't be it just can't, be my fault, there blood wasn't spilled because of_- "me" I whispered as tears ran down me face.

"Oh and one last thing" he stated turning around and slashing his sword across my upper chest, from caller bone to caller bone. "A..AHHHHH" I screamed as my blood spilled from the wound and onto my lap.

"Now you will never forget" he hissed.

Pain, I was in so much pain, not just physical, but metal, I wish he would have killed me when the struck me with that blade.

"Enkai" he stated as he walked out of the room.

"Yes" she answered "Well it was fun, so I'll leave you with one last parting gift" she added in a amused voice.

I lifted my head with strain and that's when I realized that the back on this chair was opened, before I could even think she slashed at the chair cutting me down my back. "AA...AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Lets go" she said to the people on my sides, I watch as they left the room, the woman turned back to me with her yellow eyes smirking at me. "Piety isn't it, she was such a great warrior in her time"

With pain filled and confused eyes I just looked at her as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I sat in my chair with confused and sadden eyes, everything that I ever really loved was gone, taken right before me, and all I could do was watch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as hot tears ran down my face.

"E-emily" I heard a weak voice say, I snapped my head up at the sound, pain struck every part of my heart when my eyes fell on my mother. She had her hand stretched out in front of her, blood cover it, and eyes that where full of pain and anger looked into mine.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as her dark eyes burned into mine.

"MEWO!" I heard as I turned my head to the side and saw my cat with a sad look in her eyes.

"Take...c-care..o-of..h-h-er" My mother breather out as she slowly took her other hand and started to do some kind of hand sings.

"Mother..." I whispered in confusion.

"T-the... Ho-Hokage... fi-ind..h-him" She struggled out and before I could make a sound she slammed her hand onto the floor yelling "DIMENSIONAL NO JUTSU"

In a split second the room was filled with a blinding white light, and then everything went dark.

* * *

"Be Strong" she said as she her body went limp in front of a empty chair, it's ropes lay limp on the seat and around the lags. 

In the small room two bodies lay as blood from both covered the once perfect hardwood floor.

On the mental a family picture stood, in the front was a young woman with bark brown hair and green-brown-red eyes, behind her stood two young men, one with black hair and green eyes the other with black hair and blue eyes. And last, behind them stood a woman with short black hair and brown eyes, and a bigger man with gray hair and blue eyes. A perfect family picture, and the last that will ever be taken.


	3. It Has Happened

**Note:**_ Thanks for the reviews, and I am sorry it has taking me such a long time to get this chapter up, I have been working on it for the pass three weeks, and with work and trying to get my other story finished it wasn't at the top of my list of things that needed to be done. But now that I have the other story done, still have to goto work, but when I have free time I can work on this story and hopefully I'll have this finished before I go away. Again thanks for the reviews, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. _

**

* * *

**

Nothing In The End  
**Chapter 3  
_It has happened  
_By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

--

"_It's been said that in the end everything comes out." _

--

* * *

It was a beautiful day, children where out plying games, adults where shopping and enjoying the peacefulness of the sun's light. But today was also a very special day for some very special teens, today everyone that passed their final test where returning from their very first missions.

Nine rookies, split into groups of three, two boy's and one girl, and each under the guidants of their teacher.

But the most proud of all was the head of the village, the strongest, and wisest, he was everyone's father. As the rookies went their separate roots to reach the village he stood in his office with a pipe in his mouth and a grin on his face. Today was surely a great day.

-- --

In a filed on the outskirts if the village a group of three where sitting in front of their teacher. He had a unusual look to him, with his green body suit that fit him a bit to good, his big bushy eyebrows, his bowl shaped hair cute and of course place around his west was his forehead protector with the simple of his village on it.

"Gai-sensei" a boy who strangely look almost identical to him, same green body suit, same big eyebrows and the same bowl shaped hair cute, said. "What are you going to teach us today?" the boy added with a great amount of excitement in his voice.

A girl with black hair that was tied into two buns on her head rolled her eyes at the boys tone of voice. Next to her sat a boy with long black hair and eary whit eyes, unlike the other two he was will past learning simple tricks.

"AH THE WONDERS OF YOUTH..." their sensei sang with tears in his eyes. "WE MUSTEN WAIST IT" he added as his eyes when far away and he put his fist in front of him.

Again the girl rolled her eyes, while the one Gai called Lee looked at his teacher with a great light in his eyes as he too put his fist in front of him. The boy with the whit eyes gave a heavy sigh_ this a stupid_ he said to himself as Gai went on a rent on how they shouldn't waist their youth.

But this was natural, before the group even got started with training Gai would rant for about a hour about how they shouldn't waist their youth, and Lee of course soked it all up like a sponge, while the other two just blocked him out and when into their own worlds during his speech.

10 minutes into Gai's rant he stopped to take a breath, and that's when the most strangest thing happened. The sky suddenly became dark and the air turned cold, something unheard of in the fire country.

"Gai-sensei what is that?" The girl asked getting to her feet.

Gai's expression become serious as he looked at the sky "It couldn't be" he mumbled as the boy with long hair got to his feet and ready himself for anything.

The girl gave her teacher a confused look as another cold wind blow across them, making her shiver. "What couldn't be?" she asked holding herself. Gai didn't answer he just continued to look at the sky as if waiting for it to do something.

"What ever it is I'm sure Gai-sensei can handle it" Lee mused as he got into a fighting stance.

The white eyed boy looked at his teacher with a knowing look, their teacher was clearly not going tell them what is going on. And the look in his teachers eyes made him on edge, never has see seen so much fear and shock in ones eyes at the same time.

"Should we go tell the Hokage?" The girl asked looking around as a uneasy feeling suddenly ran through her body.

Gai still looking at he sky said "If this is what I think it is, the Hokage already knows, Tenten"

Tenten gave her teacher a even more confused look, he was not the typ to keep this kind of thing from his students.

"And if this is what I think it is, Neji" he stressed snapping his head sown and looking at the whit eye boy "I'm going need you the use the Byakugan"

Neji slightly raised his eye brow at his sensei awaiting more information, but before that information could be given thunder crashed and lighting struck down a near by tree. Gai's face when even more serious as he starred at the now charcoal tree. _If it is that jutsu, then that's means only one thing_

-- --

"It has happened" came a old tough voice as his dark eyes gazed out over the village.

"I'll send ANBU ninja out" said a calm voice.

"No" The man said as he turned around to face a ninja in a gray jump suit

"But Hokage-sama..." he started just as the Hokage cut in and said "Send medical ninja's, for this to happen, I'm afraid what condition our kit is in."

"Understood" the ninja said with a bow as he flickered out. The Hokage turned back to the window as the sky turned dark as night as lighting bolts rushed form the sky. _Please be alive_

-- --

Not to far from the village a group of ninja's where looking at the sudden change in weather, it was just passed mid-day, but looked as if it was midnight.

"It looks like a storm" Said a pretty girl with pink hair and green eyes as she looked at the darken sky and the area around them.

"AHHH man just our luck, just when we're 2 hours from Konoha a damn storm blows in!" wined a blond haired boy with blue eyes, who was wearing a orange jump suit.

"Stop your winning Naruto" the pink haired girl snapped as she raised her fist to hit him. Naruto cowered in fear just as their sensei spoke up "This isn't a natural storm" the girl stopped and looked at her sensei. He was a tall man with silver, light gray hair, he wore his forehead protector on a slant on his head causing it to cover his left eye. "What do you mean sensei?' she asked in a sweet voice as she put her fist down.

"It's off" commented the last member of their group. A boy no more then 12, stood with his hand in his pockets he dark eye's fixed on the darken sky.

Starts appeared in Sakura's eyes as she beam as a "Sasuke-kunnn you're so cool" came from her mouth, while Naruto slump over a mumbled some not so g-rated words about Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked over at his sensei "It's more then off, and if this storm is what I believe it is, then in about 2 minutes everyone better duck for cover" their sensei stated in a calm manner as his eye looked towards Konoha. _I can't believe its happened._

-- --

Back in Konoha ANBU ninja's where rushing everyone inside there houses as the sky grew even darker, if that's even possible.

-- --

Gai looked around the field, there was nothing from them to take cover behind, and there was no time to rush back to the village. "When I say down, everyone hit the dirt and hold on tight" Gai stressed as he looked at the sky with great concern as it started to changed into a dark purple color.

_This is it_ Gai through as thunder crash and lighting flashed.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee stood next to their sensei, all ready to drop when given the order. They still didn't get any information on what's going on around them, they had a feeling that none of them will until after it happens.

Suddenly like someone flicking on a light switch, the sky light up with a amazing whit light, it was so bright that Gai and his students had to cover their eyes. The light started to get brighter and brighter until "HIT THE DIRT!" Gai screamed as the light exploded from the sky.

Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Gai hit the ground just a strong wing blew over them, it swirled around that like a tropical storm. Tenten covered her head as sticks and grass banged into her.

In a matter of seconds everything was over, the sky was once again clear, the sun's warm light danced around the land. Covered in dirt and radome sticks and grass, Gai and his students got up. Tenten had various of scratches on her arms and her face, as did Neji, and Lee. They brushed themselves off just as Gai said "Neji use your Byakugan"

Neji looked at his sensei and did a series of hand sins as he finished with "Byakugan!" Vans appeared on the sides of his eyes "What exactly am I looking for?" He said a bit annoyed.

"A life from that should be unmoving, and possibly on the verge of death." Gai stated in a serious voice.

-- --

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Naruto yelled as he pushed his sensei hand off his head and sat up.

"That Naruto was one of the most powerfulness Jutsu known" his sensei calmly said as he brushed of some random twigs, dirt, and grass of himself.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura as she took some twigs out of her long pink hair.

"Just as it sounds, I will explain later but right now we need to go west." Kakashi said as he turned to his left.

"But we're almost home!" winged Naruto.

"Baka" Sasuke mumbled as he also turned to his left, he was very curious to see what was in that direction.

-- --

In a field just outside of Konoha, a figure lay face down. Their body was badly damaged, and their life blood spilled out onto the green grass. By their side a whit and orange cat sat, as if protecting the injured person on the ground.

A light breeze blew across the field, moving the person dark hair around their face, showing a painful expression and their tear stained cheeks.

Far in the distance two figure in black stood, their arms where crossed and their bark eyes looked in the direction of Konoha. They had watch the sudden change in weather and the amazing flash of light, the high wings even reach them.

"What was that?" A deep voice said a he adjusted something on his back.

"An old Jutsu, one that was side to have disappeared 13 years ago." A unemotional voice said as his black eyes suddenly turned a dark red color.

"Disappeared?" the second asked confused.

"I was only a child at the time, but I remember a family that had a very interesting Kekkei Genkai. (blood limit) " he stated in the same unemotional voice as his red eyes scanned the area.

"A interesting Kekkei Genkai?" he asked again with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes, it was said that the woman's family could use a Jutsu to travel to different demotions." He answered as his eyes stopped to the west of them.

"Different demotions?' he asked "That's sounds a bit far fetch" he added

"It my sound as you say 'far fetch', but I assure you that it is true, and I am also sure that we will be taking a trip to Konoha very soon." he said with a smirk as his eyes turned back to their black color.

-- --

"To the west, I can see someone in critical condition, there is also what looks to be a cat beside him." Neji stated in a calm voice.

"Lets hurry" Gai stressed as he ran towards the west with his three very confused student.

"Who do you think is there?" Tenten asked Neji as they reached the end of the field and jumped up into the tree branches.

"I don't know, but like Gai said he is near death" Neji answer as they jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

Lee nodded and looked ahead at his sensei, _whatever has Gai rushing like this must be very serious. _He thought as they approached a clearing.

-- --

Kakashi and his students where jumping from tree branch to tree branch hoping to reach whoever or whatever came from the strange light.

"What are we going to find Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as they flew through the air.

"It not what, but who" Kakashi answered as his feet thought another branch, but just as his foot touch the branch he lifted off again flying through the air.

"Who?" Naruto asked looking at his sensei as they again bounced off another tree branch.

Kakashi didn't answer just kept his look ahead as the smell of fresh blood reached his nose as the wind blew across him. _I hope we're not to late_. "Hurry" he rushed as he picked up his speed but not to much to leave his students behind.

Sakura looked at Naruto who looked at Sasuke who just gave a shrug and increased his speed to catch up with his sensei _who is out there_ he wondered as the wind also brought the fresh smell of blood to his nose.

-- --

Gai and his team landed on the grassy field and quickly rushed to the bloody body that was lying just a few feet from where they entered.

The person was face down and a large gash that when from their right shoulder across their back right down to their lower back on the left side was very visible, along with their blood soken shirt.

Tenten gasped and put her hand over her mouth as Gai rushed to the bloody person aid, but as he approached the person a whit and orange cat jumped out in front of her and hissed causing Gai to stop and put up his hand as he said "Calm down kit, it's me Gai"

The cat's fur went down and titled it's head to one side as if looking over him. She the moved aside and let Gai tend to her fallen master.

"Lee I want you to rush back to Konoha and alert the hospital that we have a injured person on the way." Gai stated as he took out some goas and other medical supplies.

"Yes sensei" Lee stated as he turned and ran out of the field and back to Konoha

"Tenten and Neji I'm going to need your held" Gai stated putting the gaus on the gash and fixing it so it wouldn't come off.

"Hai" they both said as they moved to the body. "Neji help me turn her over" Gai instructed as Neji got on the other side and put his hand on her shoulders "Tenten support the head" Gai added as Tenten nodded her head and got in front of the body and put her hands on the head. Gai put his hand on her waist "on the count of three" Gai stated as Neji and Tenten nodded. "1-2-3ee" he stained as he Tenten, and Neji rolled the body over so they where on their back.

Tenten had the head in her lap and gasped when she say another gash on their upper chest, then a thought hit her as she looked down at the person face _it's a girl!_

Neji just looked at her with a confused face he was not expecting for the person to be a girl. Gai on the other hand didn't look the least bit surprised as he attended the girls wound. Tenten moved some of the girls dark brown out of the girls face and found that tears stained her cheeks. Sadness filled Tenten eyes, she could only imagine what happened to this girl.

"It a mercurial that she's still alive" Neji commented as Gai finished dressing the wound.

Gai looked at Neji "It is, but that runs in her family" he voice was sad but amused at the same time like a lost painful memory had just resurface in his mind. Neji and Tenten just looked at each other with confused expression on their faces.

Neji opened his mouth to say something more like ask something when "Gai is she alright!" was shouted across the felid.

Gai stood up and turned around to see Kakashi and his team running across the field. Gai gave a thumbs up as Kakashi landed in front of him, and said "how bad?'

Gai shoot his head and said "she's lucky to be alive, her mother must have use it as a last resort."

Kakashi nodded and went over to the girl as a sad look came into his eyes, he bent down and picked her up as he said "It's a sham it had to be like this"

All the while the students of both sensei just look very confused, to them this was all why over their heads. "Kakashi" came a sweet soft voice.

Everyone looked around all except for Kakashi and Gai who just looked down as the whit and Orange cat walked to Kakashi and sat in front of him "Yes kit" he answered

"WHAT THE HELL, THE CAT IS TAKING!" Naruto yelled pointing at the cat while Sakura out a pressure point and punched him over the head.

The cat hissed at him and said "Yes you fool, now shut up." she turned back to Kakashi and titled her head "she doesn't know anything about this place, so it would be best if the Hokage was the only who to speak with her" she paused "... for now."

Kakashi nodded as did Gai "Hold up" Naruto stated walking over to the two sensei. Kakashi and Gai just looked at him like he went crazy. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, the students giving them the same look.

"Not the time or place" Kakashi answered as he started to walked away "we have to get back" and with that he was gone.

"He left" Naruto stated while Sakura just shook her head.

"Who was that girl sensei?" she asked Gai.

"Later" he answered "lets get back" he added waving for his team to follow.

-- --

"I can't believe that this has happened" The Hokage muttered shacking his head, Kakashi had just finished felling him on who they found, and what her condition was.

"I understand how you feel, I never thought I would be seeing _her_ again." Kakashi said with a sad look in his eye. "You know what this means" Kakashi added in a serious voice as the Hokage nodded his head.

"Yes, and it pains me greatly that this has happened." The Hokage replied as he turned around and looked out the window that made-up the whole back wall of his office. "But it was bound to happen, her mother said so herself, even though she tried, but you can never change ones destiny" He added putting his hands behind his back with a grim expression on his old face.

Kakashi titled his head up with a sad expression in his eye as a heavy sigh escaped his covered lips "Would she have been safer if she just stayed here?" he asked slowly titling his head back down as the Hokage turned his head so he was looking over his shoulder at Kakashi.

"No, if she would have stayed here, with her, then she would never have grown." he answered tuning his head back as his sad eyes looked over Konoha _I just wish it didn't have to be like this_

-- --

"Who do you think she is?" Asked the blond haired boy as he and his other two team mats waiting out side of the Hokage's building for their sensei.

"I'm not sure, but Kakashi-sensei, and Gai-sensei acted like they knew her very well, a old friend maybe?" The pinked hair girl answered as she put her hand to her chin as the wind blew her long pink hair to the side. "What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mentally winched as the prefix kun, entered his ears, in truth he hated it, and in truth he never once said for anyone to call him Saskue-kun. But all in all he never concerted anyone on it, well to him and sure to others, it wouldn't have made any difference if he did. "She was more then a friend, it was like she was precious to them" he muttered just above a whispered making Sakura and Naruto strain to hear him.

"Precious to them?" Sakura mumbled with a bit of confusion, while Naruto just looked up at the Hokage's window, he to was confused, maybe more then Sakura, but he had a nagging feeling that there was something about this girl, and there was something very familiar about her that made him feel like, for once, he was not along in this cruel world.

-- --

_Blood covered the natural hardwood floor, screams of a crying girl rang through air just as thick as the blood the was making its way over the floor. Two bodies lay on this blood covered floor, their life blood flowing out of them like a river, never stopping, never slowing, just a consent floor of the dark red subtends._

_Inhuman yellow eyes flashed above the bodies, smirking as they watch the blood flow out of the bodies on the floor_,_ a angry scream filled the air as the yellowed eyes flicked away with amusement dancing though them. _

_A flash of sliver sliced across the room, again a cry of pain filled the air as cold blue eyes appeared with a odd amusement and justes dancing through them as they gazed at the bodies on the floor, their life blood all around them._

"_WHY!" came a painful scream as the eyes disappeared and a figure in black appeared next to the bodies on a couched position with his hand on the blood covered floor. _

"_It's because of what runs through my veins" he lifted his hand u and let the blood drip off and splatter back into the blood of the floor causing rippers to form in the rived like blood. " and doesn't runs through yours, it's because of what you are and what I am not" he taunted flicking his wrist making the blood fly off across the room. _

"_It's because your are not m..._

"AHHHHHH" she screamed as she pushed a light with sheet off her and sat up in the bed, "AH-Ah" she hissed as fiery pain run through her back and across her chest causing her to fall back onto the bed again causing another fiery pain to shoot it's way up her back. "Damn" she hissed as she rolled her said where the pain was less.

As she did this the door burst opened and in rushed severed peopled in back clocks and masks, along with several people with white jump suits on. With no time to react she quickly sat up, another fiery pain struck her but she pushed it off and sat up in her bed with a look of confusion and fear in her brown-green eyes.

"Are you alright miss?" one of the people in a whit jump suit asked as the people in cloks seem to be checking the room and windows.

"Al-alright" she managed as another fiery pain stuck her, she wouldn't be able to sit up for much longer.

"The room is clear" one of the masked figured said as the other nodded then disappeared.

She sat wide eyed, _they just vanished_ she thought as panic ran though her as the images of days passed filed her head, and the sudden pain of losing what she held deadest to her heart stuck her like a clod water on a clod winters night.

"No" she whispered, tears filled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest as another fiery pain when through her but it was nothing compared to the pain that was in her heart.

"Miss..." "Emily-Jan" came a old yet smooth voice that sounded very familiar to her.

EmJ's head shot up as her tear filled eyes met the dark sad compassionate eyes of a old man, near his 70's dressed in a strange white and red rode, with a strange hat on his head with a peace of cloth handing down covering the back of his neck and stopping at the cheeks bones on each side of his old face.

"W-who" she started as the man stepped towards her.

"I'm the Hokage of this village, the leader you can say" he answered stopping at her bed, she still had her arms crossed over her chest, thinking that some how it would make the killing pain in her heart go away.

_Hokage_ - _T-the... Ho-Hokage... fi-ind..h-him- _her mothers voice ran through her head as she looked at the old man with utter confusion and a bit of joy that she had found the Hokage like her dying mother had asked.

"W-where" she started she was still to shaken to think straight or to voice what she was really thinking.

The man moved and sat at the back of her bed "Your in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves." he answered in a sad yet serious voice that gave a bit of comfort to EmJ.

"I d-don't" she started as she tighten her hands around her arms, causing yet another fiery pain to run though her, she winched as this, and turned her head away from the man.

"Emily-Jan, there is much for you to hear, but at this time you are in no condition, physically or mentally, to fully understand, so I will be leaving you with this, you are not in your own world anymore." The Hokage stated in a kind soft voice as EmJ's head snapped up with utter confusion on her pretty yet pain covered face.

"We will talk when you are ready, until then I will have Kakashi watch over you" he stated in the same voice as he stood up and walked in front of the grief stucken girl. "It will be alright" he added kissing her on the forehead, "rest" he finished as he turned and left the room.

EmJ sat with even more confusion then when he first walked into the room, _another world, am I dead?_ She thought as the man in the white jump suit from before spoke "are you in pain?

EmJ looked at him with empty eyes and confused expression on her face, the man sighed and walked over to her, he placed his hand on her forehead, EmJ gave him a looked that soon faded into nothing as her eye lids closed and she fell back on her bed and into a peaceful sleep.

-- --


	4. What?

**Nothing In The End**

**Chapter 4  
_What?  
_By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

Kakashi sat at the side of the girls bed, his students sat on the floor with confused expression on there faces.

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked for the 1000th time.

"To watch over her" Kakashi answered for the 1000th time.

"BUT THIS IS BORING ALL SHE DOES IS SLEEP!!!" Naruto yelled as he jump up and pointed to the sleeping girl as she started to stur.

"Naruto shut up, you'll wake her" Sakura hissed as she stood up to clobber him.

"What.." the girl mumbled stopping sakura from almost killing Naruto.

All eyes turned on her as she sat up in the bed winching all the way "Here let me help you" Sakura quickly said as she ran over to Emj and gently put her hands on her arms.

"Thanks" Emj mumbled as she looked around the room, well more like at the people that was in her room.

"Who the hell are you people?" She muttered as a sharp pain shot through her back

"Don't push yourself to much, you have been though a great ordeal, and you need our rest" Kakashi sweetly yet sternly said as he walk towards her.

She just looked at him, there was something oddly familiar about him, something warm and close.

"_EmJ what are you doing now?" came a sweet voice from a tree branch _

"_Nothing to important" a sweet child around 5 years old answered with a sly grin on her pretty face. _

"_You're up to something" the voice said again but changing his tone to a more stern one. "You're always up to something" he added jumping from the tree branch and landing in front of her. _

_The girl put her hand behind her back and just gave him a sly grin "not me Kakashi-kun"_

"Are you alright?" came a sweet voice from her left, she turned her head and saw a pink haired girl, who was holding onto her arm. EmJ shook her off, and winched at the sudden pain in her back on her upper chest.

"F-fne" she mumbled as she looked at Kakashi with familiarly in her eyes, she shook her head "what happened?" she asked looking down, as she tighten her hands on her bed sheets.

"We're not intirlly sure, we where hoping you could tell us, EmJ" Kakashi answered hoping he didn't say to much.

"You know me name?" she answered in a daze, "she knew me name as well" mumbling as she turned her head to the side to look out the window.

"Who?" Kakashi asked, before his students could.

"I-I-" EmJ mumbled as she put her hand to her head.

"We should just leave her along for now, at least until the Hokage gets here" Naruto said as he walked out the door.

EmJ gave him a confused look, there was also something familiar about him as well, it was strange, like a certain connection

--.

Naruto rushed out of the hospital, he couldn't stand being there anymore, just to see her broken eyes, and soul. It killed him to think that something so horrible happened to her, and what made it worst he felt like there was a connection between then, something odd, yet right. Like she was someone he has been looking for all his life.

"Naruto wait up" Sakura called as she and Sasuke ran up to him.

Naruto stopped and slightly turned his head. "What?" he answered in a harsh tone, something that rearly comes out of him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked in a huff while Saskue just crossed him arms, he really didn't care what was wrong, Kakashi told them to go after him.

"Nothing, she just don't need us kids around bothering her, she can hardly sit up she's in that much pain, and from the way she shook you off, I say she doesn't want us around" Naruto answered as he started to walk again.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke who just gave her a shrug and started back towards the hospital. Sakura didn't know what to do, she want to go back with Sasuke but she didn't want to leave Naruto alone, she didn't want to admit it but she was growing found of the little nut ball.

Not knowing what to do she turned to wards to where Naruto left from and started to walk, loving Sasuke or not, Naruto needed someone right now.

--

EmJ just looked at Kakashi, what do you really say to a person like him?

"Do you remember what happened to you?" he asked in a kind voice, she put her head down as the horrible memories of days passed filled her head as angry tears ran down her face.

"He killed them" she spoke in a angry whispered as her hands tighten on her bed sheet.

Kakashi moved towards her bed and gently put a hand on her back, careful of her wounds. "Who?" he asked as the girl dark drown eyes slowly looked up at him.

"I don't know" she finally said as she again down cased her eyes.

"Do you recall anyone who was there?" he asked as a angry look spread across her face as more angry tears fell from her eyes.

"Enkai" she spat "He called a devil of a woman Enkai" her eyes flashed a dangerous red as Sasuke walked back into the room.

Kakashi stood up and nodded to Sasuke, he nodded back as his teacher disappeared. Emj just glared at the bed sheets until Sasuke spoke "what are you going to do?"

Her head snapped up giving him a hate-filed glare. Sasuke shrugged it off and sat in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Who are you?" EmJ spat again her eyes flashing a dangerous red color.

"My name is Saskue" he answer coldly

"You have a brother" EmJ stated with out thinking "A older one, but his no longer her is he?" she asked causing Sasuke to jump to his feet suddenly weary of the girl.

"How do you know this?" he asked his hand reaching for his throwing knives.

"I don't" She answered "It's just there, your anger, it's the same as mine"


	5. And That’s It

**Nothing In The End  
****Chapter 5  
**_**And That's It.  
**_**By**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**Note: **_Hey there it's been awhile, but i have been busy with work, but I got some time off so I'll writ this next chapter. :) _

* * *

Saskue sat with his back to a tree while his mind drifted back to what Emj had said to him the day before. 

_---\_

"_You have a brother" EmJ stated with out thinking "A older one, but his no longer here is he?" she asked causing Sasuke to jump to his feet suddenly weary of the girl. _

"_How do you know this?" he asked his hand reaching for his throwing knives._

"_I don't" She answered "It's just there, your anger, it's the same as mine"_

"_Who are you?" he asked as Emj looked at him was angry and broken eyes._

"_I would like to know that myself" she turned he eyes towards the window " but I feel like I know this place, your face it's very similar to me, I don't know why, but it feels like you remind me of someone I've forgotten."_

_---\_

Saskue shoot his head _she's just in shock _he then stood up and looked back at the medical center where the battered and broken Emj slept._ Similar to me, that would explain why Kakashi and the others are acting like they know her, maybe she use to live here, or maybe she's that person. _Saskue turned his head away from the medical center _no she couldn't he said that she ..._

"Saskue-kun!" Saskue jerked his head to the right as Ino ran towards him _great another pest_ he murmured as the pretty blond hair girl ran towards him.

"What is it?" Saskue shot trying not to sound annoyed.

Ino smiled brightly at him "Kakashi-sensei told me to get you"

Saskue just gave her a look then turned away "since when do Kakashi send people other then his student!" he stressed as he quickly pulled a throwing knives out of his pouch and quicky through it at the girl.

Ino blinked as slightly moved her head as the throwing knife zoomed passed her hear just clipping some of her long blond hair. "Thought so" Saskue muttered "Who are you, and what do you want here?" he hissed as he reading him self with another throwing knife.

The Ino look-a-like gave a evil smile as she went up in a poof of smoke and there standing in her place was a short black hair man with silver eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with throwing knifes strapped around him crossing each shoulder. He also wore dark blue shots with bandages wrapped around both lags going down to his ankles. On his right his a katana hung it's gold helt shun in the sunlight.

Saskue ready himself as the Ino impersonator just grinned showing a pair of sharp teeth. "You didn't answer my question" Saskue hissed as a deadly look passed though his dark eyes.

"My, My, you do look like him." The impersonator mused as he leaned back on his right foot while placing his left hand to his chin.

Saskue glared at him and shifted his feet " And who might that be?" he hissed as his eye flickered a red color.

"Interesting" he muttered as he put his hand on the helt of his sword. "Well you see, I have business here, so if you wouldn't mind moving, I won't have to kill you" he's eye flash gold as the sound of metal scraping and light flickered off the blade of the katana.

Saskue crouched down "and what business is that?" he snapped reading himself for a attack.

"The girl doesn't belong here, so I have come to clime her." he spoke in a soft voice as he rose his blade above his head "and as I said before, if you don't more you'll be in a harder shape then her."

_Carp_ _she's not here even two weeks and who ever attacked in the first place is already come to claim her. Damn if I'm going to let that happened she could be..._ he didn't get to finish his thought when the imposter flew at him with his katana pointed straight as him.

Saskue jumped and flipped over the imposter head, he landed with graze at the same time he through his knife at him. The imposter flicked his katana the clinking sound of metal hitting metal sounded as he deflated the shot.

"Saskue!!!" came the sound of his sensei voice "get down" was the next thing he heard when two knives flew passed him, he being a good boy ducked down as the third flew over him. When he stood up he saw his sensei behind the imposter with a throwing knife to his neck..

"Good work Saskue." Kakashi said as he pressed the knife harder to the imposters neck.

"Yo Saskue" he heard Naruto yell "Saskue-kun" came Sakura as she a Naruto ran towards him. Saskue paid no minded and turned his attenchion back towards the Kakashi and the imposter.

"Why are you after her?" Kakashi hissed as he pushed the knife harder into the imposter neck.

"Ah, HAHA... not for you to know deer Kakashi, you can't protect her forever, he will come for her, and you know that there someone else who wants our deer kit, and he will send him, the one person that can reveille her power.. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" The imposter stated in a crazy voice as he quickly popped something in to his mouth. In matter of seconds he started to cough and went into a shacking fit. Kakashi let him go she steam came from his mouth and ears.

"He...will..come... poor... k-kit..." he breather out with his last ounce of strength, then steam formed around his body and nothing was left.

"Damn it" Kakashi swore as he glared as the steaming earth.

"What's was he talking about?" Saskue ordered as he crossed his arms.

Kakashi didn't answered he just turned around and flickered away.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked with terror in her voice.

"I don't know, something that has to do with the girl we found." Saskue answered as he turned from the still steaming spot on the earth

* * *

"We have no time left, we have to train her as soon as we can." Kakashi stated to the Hokage. 

"I know Kakashi, as soon and she is well enough, and after I have told her every thing about her past and why she was sent to live in another world in the first place." The Hokage answered as he turned to look out the window "Until then we must protect her, I will put her under my charge I'll also have the ANBU keep a eye on her at all times." he finished as her turned back towards Kakashi. "You and the others have missions that you need to attend to, you can't have our kit keeping you away for that duly, and most importantly Saskue can't know that she was once..." "I know Hokage, I will inform my team and prepared for out next mission." Kakashi cut in as he gave a bow.

The Hokage nodded his head and dismissed Kakashi with the wavy of his hand. He then turned his attechion back towards the window _will you come for her?_

* * *

**Emj POV**

"Your wounds are healing very well Miss Emj." A soften spoken nurse said as she placed fress dressing on my wounds.

"I guess" I mumbled _that doesn't mean my heart has started to heal_

"Hi" came a soft sweet voice from the door way, I knew the voice, it was that Sakura girl, ever since I woke up she has been stopping by to see how I was doing. It was kind of her but I really just wanted to be left alone.

"All done" the nurse stated as she placed a new whit t-shit on me, and with a kind smile she left. Sakura took the liberty to put some white lilies in the vase on my window cill, and took it upon herself to sit in the chair by my bed. I just watched her like I always did.

"How do you feel today?" she asked, it was my second day here, well actually it has been my second day awake. From what I got from the staff here I was brought in at least a week ago.

I looked at her with my dark eye's and answered the same answer I give everyone "I'm not sure" I then turned my gaze at the window, the sun was out and a small bird just flew pass my window. I guess when something horrible happened to one person the rest of the world just goes on like nothing had happened. Just like my mom always told me _time never stops for anyone, even the broken and hurt._

I tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek, I could feel Sakura's gaze on me. I took my eyes from the window and looked down at my bed sheets. White, clean and white, blood flashed into my mind as his words ran through my head _"It's because of what runs through my veins and that doesn't runs through yours, it's because of what you are and what I am no. It's because your are not m..." _

I shook my head "Your what" I hissed out in a dangerous voice, while Sakura just gave me a worried and confused look.

"Emj?" she asked as she reached out for me.

I quickly darted my eyes towards her, cause her to withdraw her arm. "Is something wrong?" she asked placing her hand on her lap.

I turned away from her "No, maybe" was my answered as the door opened and the man I first met walked in.

"Hokage-sama" Sakura said as she rose from the chair.

"I'll take it from here Sakura, you are wanted by Kakashi" he said in the same smooth yet rough voice.

"Yea sir" she said then rushed out of the room throwing me one last glance as she left.

"Yes?" I asked as I slowly lifted my eyes to met his as he walked towards my bed.

"Emj, from this day forward you under my charge, and when you are strong enough you will start training to be a ninja." He stated in a strong voice.

I turned my head to look back at the window "time never stops for no one, not even the broken and hurt." I looked back at him and with a grim smile and tear I nodded my head agreeing to what the Hokage proposed.


	6. Getting back to Normal, Sort of

**Nothing In The End  
****Chapter 6  
**_**Getting back to Normal, Sort of.  
**_**By**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

"AH" I grunted as I dodged as throwing knife skimmed passed my head talking a few strangs of my dark brown hair with it.

"Your getting better" a amused Kakashi as I regained my footing.

"Will you stop aiming for my head!" I yelled as I pointed to the tree were the throwing landed. "I don't appreciate have my hair cut either!" I stressed as I held up the short strand of hair.

Kakashi just shrugged and flicked another throwing knife into his hand "And you think the enemy will care if he aims at your head or your pretty hair?"

My eyes flashed red as I also flicked a throwing knife into my hand "Fine we'll play your way" I mused.

Now your probably wondering why I'm fighting with Kakashi? Well it's been 5 months since I landed in this strange place. I only got out of the medical center 2 months ago, and have only been strong enough to fight about a month ago, so I'm still pretty knew with the whole training to be a ninja thing.

Today Kakashi offered to train me since the Hokage had some important business to attend to. It seems that I get a new trainer every day now, yesterday it was Gai, he was teaching me some cool tijujsue.

The Hokage told me what happened in the past, and why I'm being targeted. I don't remember much but the more time I spend here the more I seem remember. Just as he said.

Flash Back.

_The Hokage sat at the foot of Emj's bed. "It's time you learn why you are here with us again" _

'_Here with us again' she wondered as a nurse put another pillow behind her back._

"_You see, you where born here, you're of a very power and high class clan." He stopped and watched Emj's reaction._

"_I see, that would explain the documents I found" she muttered with a heartbroken look in her empty eyes._

"_You spent 5 years here, 5 happy years. Kakashi was one of your teachers, at a young age you showed great promise. And your mother was hoping that it would be you that had inhered your fathers Kekkei Genkai or blood limit treat." Again he stopped _

"_My father?" she asked as she shut her eyes as the image of the person she believe was her father for 13 year flashed in her head. A tear rolled down her face as she slowly opened them "Who was my real father?" (Remember Emj is 18)_

"_He was a very strong and power ninja from the hidden village of the East." He answered as he again watched Emj, her hands closed around her bed sheets as another tear fell from her eyes. _

_The Hokage sighed "That's enough for today." He started to get up but was stopped "Please finish" Emj pleaded her eyes had a little life to them as her hand reached out for him not to go. _

"_I'll right" he answered as he sat back on the bed. _

"_What was his Kekkei Genkai?" her voice was soft while her eyes was down cast._

"_The ability to control fire and water." he answered as he placed both of his hands in front of him palm up. Emj looked at him with disbelief and wonder, "With his right he could control water, and materialize it out of no where, with his left he could conger fire and control any fire that was near him." _

"_That's impossible" Emj stated as she turned her head towards the window. _

"_Very possible, just how your mother had the power to transport you to our wold, and that same power is what took you from here in the first place, so long ago." The Hokage stated as he placed his hands back on his lap. Emj turned her had back and looked at her hands _

"_It's true Emj" Emj snapped her head up at the new voice and looked around the room for it. _

"_I'm right here" the voice said again, it was a soft voice that sound how made Emj feel at ease. She looked down at her bed side and saw non other then her whit and orange cat, her green eyes looking up at her. _

"_Kit?" Emj asked as the cat jumped on her bed "How did?" she asked as Kit just sat and looked at her._

"_How did I get here?" Emj eye's opened wide with shock as she pushed herself back agents the pillows "She spoke" the cat shook her head then jumped off the bed, as she did there was a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there stood a woman, that look to be in her late 20's or early 30's. She hand long orange hair with whit tips. She ware a whit t-shit that was out lined orange, with matching pants that had two slit up the sild that stopped at her waist, orange shots could been see under the slits. There was also a brown pouch on her left side. Her green eyes sprinkled with mystery as she turned to Emj. _

_Emj just sat there in shock unable to find her voice "h-ow" she stumbled._

"_I'm your mothers friend, when she we to that other world I was stuck in that cat form, because unlike her I couldn't use any nin-jutsu or gen-jutsu, and because of that I could not protect her like I said I would." Her beautiful green eyes dropped as a tear fell to the floor. "Please forgive me Emj" _

"_I don't understand" Emj answered as she put her hand to her head._

"_Emj, you are a rear person, you may be able to control water and fire, but as fare your mother jutsu, that is some thing we can not teach you" The Hokage stated "With the more time you spend here the more you'll remember, until then I'll leave you with Cat" _

"_Emj, I promise to help you become strong and avenge your parents" Cat stated as he rose her eyes to meet Emj's. "If you would have me" _

_Emj's eyes soften, and for the first time since she woke up she felt warmth in her heat. "Of course." _

End Flash Back.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" yelled he's pinked haired student as she ran across the field to where me and Kakashi stood, well more like where Kakashi had me in a head lock and me trying to get out. We both look up as she bounce over to us. "She's early" he mutter as he let me go causing me to fall to the ground with a loud thug. "Jerk" I mutter as I my rubbed head.

"Hey Emj, how are you today?" she asked as she keeled in front of me with a smile on her pretty face. I sat up and gave a wave with my hand "I was doing good until that over there dropped me on the ground rather rudely" she giggled and stood up as she did she geld out her hand.

I titled my head then took her hand and let her help me up. "Thanks" I muttered as I too my hand back just as Saskue and a yelling Naruto approached us. I cracked my fingers and lean back on my left foot as they came closer. _Now would be a great time to know how to use my water jutsu_ I mused as something Naruto yelled caught my ears. "I don't see why we have to go on these baby missions, I mean I want to go on something more dangerous."

"Oh come off it Naruto, you almost got killed on your last mission and you're complaining already, give me a break" I stated as I flopped down on the ground crossed lagged. "Do you want to be sent back in a body bag?" I shot as I gave him a cold yet amused look.

"HEY!!" he yelled as he stomped over to me "I wasn't saying I wanted to come home in a body bag, I was just saying that I want a mission where I can show off my skills"

"What skills would that be?" Saskue shot not mission a beat.

"Why you!" he snapped as he rushed towards him, only to be stopped by Kakashi. "Stop it you two, I called you here to discuss something every important."

I lid back on the grass and let the warm summer air blow over me. I wasn't aloud to go on missions, they said that it was to opened and I could be hurt because I haven't been trained properly yet. I don't mind though, I never was one to go charging into a battle or start or finish a fight, and I want to be in top shape when I find and kill the bastard that took my light from me.

"REALLY!!!" I heard Naruto scream, I rolled my eyes and sat up, naruto was jumping up and down. Saskue looked impressed and determine and Sakura look worried, "What's going on?" I asked making them all look at me.

Naruto ran over to me "Kakash-sensei said that he is putting me in the Chuunin exams" I raised a eyes brow "Just you?" I asked looking over at the other two.

"Well Saskue and Sakura are two, but only because it has to be groups of three." He stated with his hands on his hips.

"Right" I muttered as I sat up "I'm going to go find Cat and do some more training" I then broke out into a sprint "Good luck and tell me if you guys pass or fail!" I yelled as I ran away.

I could hear Naruto mumbled something about "I'll she does it train" and some more ranting that I didn't quit catch as I searched for Cat.

* * *

"Shall we go get her?" ask a cold voice from the shadows.

"Not yet, I want them to train her more, why are you worried?" a second colder voice answered "as I recall she did seem to keep up with you back in..."

"I'm not worried" the first voice grew colder "The longer she stay's the more she will grew attached to them" he added as his cold eye's flickered red.

"I understand that, but soon she will have her own reason from seeking me out" a dark laugh was heard as a pair of red eyes flickered from sight.

* * *

"Hi Emj-san" I stopped my sprint and gave a warm smile to Tenten as she waved at me.

"How's it going Tenten" I called as I approached her.

"Good, Gai-sensei just told me that, me, Lee and Neji are going to be entered in the Chuunin exams." she mused as Lee popped around the corner.

"I see, Naruto said he was to, is it hard?" I asked to tell the truth I don't really know how a Chuunin differs from a what they already are.

"Of course it is" Lee stated was a intense look in his dark eyes.

"Okay" I muttered as I took a step back.

"The Chuunin exams are held every few years, it's a test to see if a select few are wrothly or taking on more high ranked missions." Came Neji's cold voice as he landed in front on me.

"Oh, like military ranks" I stated with a though trying to bring it back to something I already knew.

"You could say that" Tenten cut in with a smile.

"For someone like Naruto it's worthless for him to even try." Neji stated in his cold voice with I just gave a sigh.

"We'll see" I muttered as I gave them a wave "Good luck then, maybe I can watch or something" I add as I started to walk away.

"Bye-Bye" Tenten yelled I smiled and through her a look over my shoulder. My dark hair flying in the wind.

"She so cool" Tenten yelled with stars in her eyes, Lee and Neji sweet dropped as I giggled then broke out into another run.

* * *

"It looks to be that she's settling in" came a cold female voice.

"It appears so, but her nice new life will soon come to a screeching halt" a dark voice stated as a man around 5'9 stood and walked to a plan glass window.

"It will be nice to see what he has planed for the little ninja of that village" the female said again as her golden eyes flickered in the candle light.

"It will" blue eyes flashed as the window broke and air gushed in like a storm. "Poor little kit, who well save you know?" as he finished a dark laugh was heard as the image of Emj running down the hidden village road appeared.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I know there are still a lot of questions to be answered but they will come in later chapters. 


	7. Watching and learning

**Nothing In The End  
****Chapter 7  
**_**Watching and Learning  
**_**By**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**Note:**_** I don't own Naruto, if i did i would quit my job and buy a house in the tropics and sin on my balcony and drink pina colada's**_

* * *

It's only been a few hours since Naruto and his team was sent into the forest of death for the second part of the exams'. Over the pass two months I have learned how to many things and I found out that's I'm quit good at swords play. 

As for my _Kekkei Genkai _I still can't seem to master it, I can now summon a small fire ball but that's it, and Kakashi said that my eyes flash red when I'm pissed, but nothing special has happened, like fire exploding around me, as for the water, I haven't even gotten a rain drop.

"They'll be fine" came a smooth from behind me.

"Who said I was worried?" I through back as I crossed my arms as I looked into the dark forest.

"It's written all over your face" Cat through back as she stood next to me her long orange hair blowing in the wind.

"They'll all so young" I commented as the wind tickled my face. "Five days" I mumbled as I flick my long braid over my shoulder.

"Naruto will be fine" Cat mused as she place a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Sure" I mumbled as I turned from the forest.

"You know we could always go and watch from the…" "That's alright, just come and get me when they have reached the tower." I cut in as I flickered away.

…

"She has become quite strong" a cold voice stated from the shadows.

"Yes, but she still hasn't mastered her _Kekkei Genkai" _A second even colder voice answered.

"Do you think she remembers?" a deep emotionless voice stated as red eyes flashed.

"Some, but not all, soon she well seek me out." A dark laugh was head

_She's isn't who you want her to be_, red eyes once again flashed as the dark room was filled with the dark laughter.

…

_5 days later_

"They made it"_ C_at in formed me

I sighed as a smile came across my face "lets go watch, should be fun" I couldn't help chuckle.

"What's up with you?" Cat asked me as I pushed a piece of my dark brown hair out of my eyes.

"Oh nothing." I answered as I snickered. _I can't believe I was so worried._

…

I stood next to Kakashi as Sasuke struggled agents Yoroi, _He's draining his energy, what the fuck? _

I moved to the railing and gripped it, my grip soon tighten as Yoroi tossed Sasuke around like a rage doll My eyes moved to Kakashi who also had a worried look on his face even if it was hidden beneath his mask. It showed very well in his eye.  
Then is happened Yoroi pinned Sasuke down and was taking all his chakra, the life just seem to leave him as the arm he used to try and pry Yoroi off him fell to the floor, at that moment the image of my mothers eyes filled my head, I could almost smell the blood, "so much" I mumbled casing Cat to look at me with worried eyes.

"What are you doing" came Sasuke voice as he struggled when all he hand.

Yoroi gave a evil laugh and answered "Your just realizing it now"

My nickels started to turn white as the sound of that woman laugh ran through my head.

"Emj are you okay?" Cat asked me as I shook me head to try and banish the horrible memories.

"My chakra your steeling it from me" Sasuke struggle out.

Again Yoroi laugh "You finally caught on"

I snapped my eyes opened and watched as Yoroi sunken more and more of Sasuke chakra. Finally just as Sasuke was going to give in he pulled what little strength he had and kicked Yoroi in the stomach sending him flying off Sasuke. "Get off me" Sasuke yelled.

I let out a breath, as my hand relaxed on the railing.

Sasuke struggled to sit up while Yoroi just stood up and said "So you still got some strength left hun?, impressive for a genie pig. Don't worry little man I'll make it short and sweet" He tented as Yoroi raised his hand in front of him and it blue fire like energy started to form around it.

He ran for Sasuke who managed to stand for the oncoming attack. Sasuke dodged one swipe after another unlit he stumbled.

My eyes widened _Yoroi doesn't even half to touch him. Be careful Sasuke. _

"What's the matter is that really the best you can do?" Yoroi mocked.

Sasuke did a spin kick but Yoroi jumped out of the way, Sasuke looked troubled _He doesn't have the speed for close combat right now. _I looked around the room, everyone was worried about this fight but more so was Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto was ready to jump over the railing to help while Sakura just turned her head away. And just when I was going to say some thing "HEY SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled as he pushed himself up on the railing.

I smiled and watch the scene.

"COME ON MAN, WHAT WAS THAT? AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A UCHIHA! YOUR GOING TO LET THIS DUDE WALK ALL OVER YOU COME ON STOP MESSING AROUND AND GET IN GEAR.!"

Sasuke looked up at him then something hit him as Yoroi charged at him while shouting "I"LL TEACH YOU TO TURN YOUR BCK ON ME!"

Sasuke turned his eyes back "BIG MISTAKE AND YOUR LAST!" Yoroi yelled as he pulled his hand back. As struck at Sasuke who somehow dodged, and kept dodging Yoroi attacks.

Until Sasuke flickered out of sight, Yoroi stopped his attacks "Where id he go?"

I smirked and leaned agents the railing as I did I out my hand under my chin. _This should be interesting. _

Sasuke appeared under Yoroi and kicked him in the stomach sending him into the air. Then Sasuke through himself into the air, everyone around looked surprised, while I just blinked and looked at Cat who just shrugged and pointed back towards the battle.

"Okay I admit it." Sasuke started as he soared above Yoroi back. "I kind of borrowed that move, but from here on in, it's all original" he added as he place two finger in the center of Yoroi back.

"Borrowed?" I question as I watched.

"The dancing leaf shadow?" Yoroi question. "Now take this" Sasuke stated

"Dancing leaf Shadow?" I question _where have a heard that before?_ "AHH" Sasuke screamed sending me out of my thoughts.

"What's going on?" I asked as his head went back like he was in some serious pain.

"No not again" he mumbled as something started to appear on his body.

"What the?" I started as removed my chin from my hand and watch the scene.

Everyone else just watched, and didn't notice what was going on. Then it was gone, I just watch still not fully understanding what was going on.

------

**Sometime in the future.**

"SASUKE!!" she shouted as she blocked his sword just as it was going to hit it's mark.

"Well isn't it the lost soul" he taunted as he drew back.

"Don't test me" she spat as a chill came over her and her eyes flickered to her right to see a pair of fire orange eyes.

"Cowered" she spat as her eyes slowly turned back to his.

His eyes hardened "I don't like to be called names" he raised his sword.

"Please stop" came a girls voice, her short pink hair danced in the light wind.

"This is my battle" came a males voice from behind her.

She smirked then lowered her sword as her fire red hair faded into a might night brown color. "Fine, finished what you two couldn't, but I will not let anyone kill you" and with that she flickered away.

He smirked and looked at the male "Even after all these year she still protects you, hey Naruto?"

-----

**Present Time.**

The wind dance through my hair, Sasuke had won the fight, but there was something bothering me about the marking that appeared on his body. It felt off and I had a real bad feeling about it.

"Not going to watch the other battles?" came a smooth voice from behind me.

"Not really, I might watch Naruto's and Sakura's fight but that's about it." I stated with a wave of my hand.

"What about Tenten?" he asked as he walked towards me.

"Maybe, I'm not really into watching pointless fighting" I answered as I crossed my arms and turned around.

"No?" he answered as he out his hands in his pockets.

"No Kakashi" I answered back with cold eyes.

"You never did" he answered with a mock wave as he turned around.

"And never will" I through back as he flickered away. "Fighting must have a point" I mumbled to the air as I turned back around to gaze at the setting sun.

-----

I leaned agent the wall, I was very impressed with Sakura's fight, she has grown so much, and Naruto he was amazing. Everyone was, I guess fighting to see how good you are has some point, but still "they're only kids" I mumbled outside the infirmary.

"She's going to be okay" came Gai's voice as he come out one of the rooms.

I let out a breath, I did go back after and watched most of the fights, I guess I was curious to see what they could do. I was shock when that blond chick took out Tenten so easily and tossed her around like a rag doll.

And then there was Lee, I for a guy with no chakra he sure got some power and speed in him. But that's what got him, all that pressure could have killed him and I heard that it will be a miracle to see him walking again.

I pushed myself off the wall "I'm glade" I then heard some voices from down the hall.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" came a male voice

"I don't know" came a second male voice as they round the corner.

One was dress in what looked to be a winters coat with some fur around the hood, he also had some markings on his face, the other wore sunglasses and a long jacket with a high collar which covered his mouth.

As they passed they gave a me a look, the one with the fur looked as if he wanted to say something but didn't and kept on walking.

"They're Kurenai kids" I mumbled as they entered a room just up the hall from Tenten's.

"Yes as you saw, Hinata was badly injured by Neji" Gai stated while he crossed his arms.

My eyes harden, I knew that Neji was a cold boy, but I always over looked it a bit because he was the one who found me, by order or not, I own my life to him. But I never though he would actually go as far as he did.

"I saw" I then turned towards Hinata room. "I'm going to see how she's doing" I stated as I started to walk.

"Hinata?" I heard Gai asked as I walked.

"Yup" I answered with a mock wave.

---

I lightly knocked on the door as I opened it. There I saw the two boys and Kurenai sitting next to the girls bed.

"Forgive the intrusion" I stated as I walked in.

Kurenai turned her head to me and smiled "forgiven Emj-kun" her voice was warm and for some reason it always seem to comfort me. The two boy nodded their heads as I entered.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing?" I stated as I walked over to the bed.

"She's in stable condition" Kurenai stated as she placed her hand on the girls.

"That's good" I stated with a sigh as I made my way to the other side of the bed so I could look at the girls face.

"Hinata, right?" I asked as I placed my had on the girls forehead. The boys flinched, as if I was going to harm her in some way.

"Yes" the boy with the fur answered.

I moved a piece of hair out of her face I then removed my hand and looked at the boys "and your names?"

"Kiba" the boy with the fur stated.

"Shino" the other one answered on a dull voice.

"I'm Emj, you might have seen me around the village" I stated as I moved away from the bed and towards the window.

"Yes, you're the girl they found on the outskirts of the village" Kiba stated, I smiled and put my hand on the window.

"That's right" I then pushed the window open a crack letting a warm breeze in.

"Kiba" Kurenai hushed as I turned to them.

"You should keep the window open a bit, fresh air always helps, and you should put some flowers in the window as well." I then walked towards the door.

"Emj-kun" Kurenai stated as my hand touched the door knob.

"yes?" answered turning the handle.

"Thank you" she stated in a calm voice.

I smiled and opened the door not saying anything as I left.

----

"Is she for real?" Kiba asked looking at the door.

"Yes Kiba, she is" Kurenai answered looking at the window.

"Hey I think she coming too" Kiba suddenly stated as Hinata stirred.

Kurenai smiled as her eyes drifted back towards the door _Thank you_

------

I sat on the railing of my balcony witched over looked a small field and a sakura tree. The wind played with my long midnight brown hair for it was let loss from the tight braid that I keep it in.

"So what are we going to do while Naruto and the others train for the finals?" stated cat as she leaned on the railing next to me.

I shrugged "I think I want to get to know the others"

"Others?" she question.

"Yea, I only really know Kakashi's and Gai's teams, no one else's." I stated as I looked up at the night sky.

"I see, any ways I'm going to sleep" she then gave me a kiss on the cheek and went inside.

"Night" was my answered as she disappeared into the apartment.

--------

**Sometime in the future**

"Who are you really?" came a cold voice as a girl with dark hair struggled to stand, blood stained her short sleeved dark blue shirt, her baggy black knee high shorts where tore as dirt and blood covered them.

"I am me" she stated as she got into a fighting stance, stands on her hair stuck to her face as it came free from its braid.

"Poor little girl" the voice stated again as orange eyes flashed in the night.

"Poor you" she spat as she did a back flip just in time to dodge a throwing knife.

"Still fighting kitten?" came a second cold voice.

"Never stopped" she answered as her eyes flashed a dangerous red color.

"You should" she jumped as flash of sliver appeared where she was just standing. As she was in the air she did a spin kick, it connected with something sole and sent it flying.

"No you should" she spat as she regained her footing and took a fighting stance her fire red eyes burning to fight.

-------

**Present Time Three weeks later**

I sat on my balcony, tears lined my green brown eyes as I gazed at the ruined buildings, he was gone, the man who told me who I was, where I came from, who took me in and trained me. He was gone, and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

There was something in air, it was just too quit. I pulled my hair back in to a pony tail, I then walked into my room where I pulled on a sleeveless red shirt over my long black tank top. My baggy whit shorts crumpled as I bent down and pulled on my blue sandals.

On my bed sat my forehead protector, it had a midnight blue cloth to tie it on my head.

_You're a chunin now, but your skills can match a Jonin._

I shook my head and grabbed my forehead protector and tied it around my right arm. I them strapped on my katana, alone with my throwing knife pouch. Around my neck was a moon and sun shaped locket.

_Here your mother wanted you to have this. _

Again I shook my head as I placed the silver locket inside my shirt.

------

"Have you located him?" came a cold voice

"Yes" came a second

"Then this shall be easy" the first voice stated as the wind dance across them.

"Lets go" the second stated.

----

A cold wind passed over me as I walked towards the river, I slightly moved the book I was reading down from my face and looked around. Something was off, and I had a bad feeling something was about to go down.


	8. And it begins

**Nothing In The End  
Chapter 8  
_And it begins.  
_By**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_- _

_"What is power?"_

_**"Power is what you make it."** _

_- _

_  
_**Note: I do not and will not never own Naruto... But Emj is all mine**

I kept walking towards the river, my book still in my face as if I was reading it. Something was definitely off.

I could feel two new chakra signatures, but one of them felt familiar for some unknown reason. I could also feel Kakashi's, Kurenai, and Asuma's chakra signatures, they where close, I'm guessing something this is going down at the river.

I don't know why but something was telling me to do there, it was like a pull of some kind. A pull I couldn't control.

"AHHH" I flinched as I pulled my book down, to my surprise I was at the river, and standing on the river was a sneaking Kakashi, and a shocked Kurenai and Asuma.

I dropped he book and ran for the river as I did I pulled my katana out of it sheathed, I jumped at the rode edge. I soure through the air, as I came down my blade met the cold steel of another, before I landed I pushed chakra into my feet so I wouldn't go under the water.

You could hear the sound of metal dragging as I landed on the water. "Emj?" I hear Kakashi mumbled as he went feather into the water. "his eyes" he staggered out.

"And who is this?" came a cold voice, I didn't look up, I kept my eyes on his hands. Heading Kakashi's warning.

"Emj, get out of here, this is way pass your lea" I hear Kurenai hiss.

"You just…." "Cut the crap" I snapped as I pushed the man back, causing him to skid across the water.

I twirled the sword around in my hand as I closed my eyes. I stopped it in front on my face and got into a fighting stand just as I hear Gai jump onto the river and run for Kakashi.

"Isn't this just grand" I hear a different voice state.

"Not going to fight?" I taunted as I again twirled my sword around with great skill.

"Hn" was the answer, I stopped spinning my sword and slowly opened my eyes, as I did I saw who I was facing, a man around my age with red eyes, he wore a black cloak with red clouds and he kind of looked like a older version of "Sasuke?" I mumbled as my eyes harden on the man. Something then started to claw at my mind, something important. But I don't know what.

He just looked at me, then with a smirk he and his blue fish like friend flickered away.

"What the hell was that?" I mumbled as I lowered my sword.

----

"So that was her" said a cold voice as the wind blew throw his cloke.

"Yes that was her Shinor." a second man stated as his eyes looked over his should at his partner.

"She's strong" Shinor stated as he placed his huge sword on his back.

"Yes, she could give me a good run" red eyes flickered as the wind took a hold of his black hair.

"Do you really think she'll come as willingly as he says?" Shinor asked

"No"

-----

I sat in a chair in Kakashi hospital room, Gai and the others where talking with the whit hair perverted. They all seemed quite mad that I jumped into help.

I crossed my arms and looked out the window , heck if I didn't Kakashi wouldn't have a head right now.

I let out a sigh as the man flash into my mind and again it sort of trigger a memory of sort that I just can't seem to remember.

My eyes went back to Kakashi, I could feel tears forming, I pushed them back and stood up. It seems like no matter what, people I care about are getting hurt, and at the same time the people I care about get mad when I try and help.

I shook my head and reached for my locket, I pulled it out of my shirt and opened it, there was a picture of my mother, her husband, me and a baby boy. "I will protect you" I stated as I closed the locket and walked over to the window, there I opened it, I gave once last look at Kakashi and jumped out of the window.

-------

**4 Weeks Later**

She stood at the edge of the village, she shouted at him and called him back. He stopped and turned to her. Tears streamed out of her emerald eyes, again she pleaded to him, telling him that she loved him, telling him to take her with him.

But In the end all he did was thank her and knocked her out, he gently place her on a bench, he gently touched her cheek and left the village, hoping to gain a power he believe he could never could heave achieved there.

-----

"So we got a plan or what?" Naruto asked as he and the other boys exited the village.

"Yes" the leader stated "but first lets check our kit" he added.

I stood outside the circle, they hadn't noticed me yet, and I didn't care, something about this was all wrong, but I think I kind of saw it coming.

"Alright" I hear Naruto state as a serious look came across his face.

"Naruto?" I hear Sakura quietly call.

He looked to her and nodded his head. I walked to him and place a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Be careful"

He didn't look at me, he just gave me a nod. "You too"

I took a step back, taking my hand with me, as I did I turned around, my blue short sleeve shirt clung to me as a breezed blew across me. As I was turning someone caught my arm.

"Hoshi?" came Naruto voice, a nick name he gave me, he said that I was like a start, very warm but very far away. I stopped from his grip on my arm, my braided hair danced in the wind.

"I'll come back" I stated as he let go of my arm, I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled "don't worry" I then unhooked my locked and chucked it over my shoulder.

He caught it and gave me a weird look "I'll be back for that" and with that I flickered away.

-----

Naruto looked at the silver sun and moon locket, he smiled an hooked it around his neck, not bothering to look inside, he knew what was in it.

"Lets go and get Sasuke back" he shouted as he ran into the forest.

----

I jumped from tree top from tree top, I was called out here, and it took all the power I have just to convince the 5th to let me go.

_----_

_-DO you know what could happen? - her voice was loud, it almost shook the walls. _

_- I know what could happen- I stated in a clam voice as I crossed my arms. _

_She picked up a letter on the desk -it's a trap, and from what I have read and was told you haven't been here long and you haven't hand any real combat experience- again her voice was loud. _

_-I have to go!- I stressed I could feel my eyes flicker red. _

_-It too dangerous!!- she yelled hitting the desk and splitting it into. _

_- I'm going with or with out your consent- I stated in a low calm voice. _

_She sighed -Then go, but if you are not back in 24 hours I will sent ANUB after you- _

_I nodded my head and turned my back to her - I knew your mother well, I just don't what her dead to be meaningless- _

_I smirked and looked back at her over my shoulder '-it won't- _

_----_

"I need answers" I mumbled to myself as a clearing came into view. I pushed myself off one last tree branch and landed in the center of the clearing.

I crossed my arms and leaned back on my left foot "I'm here" I stated in a bored like fashion.

I felt a cold wind pass over me, I gave a shatter as my black baggy knee high shorts moved from the wind, I braced myself and placed my hand behind my back, touching the halt of my katana.

"It's good to see you well" came a cold voice that made my blood turn cold.

I crouch down grabbing the helt as I did, "What do you want?" I state in a clam voice as another cold wind blew across me, loose strands of my hair that had fallen from the braid it was in dance across my face, tickling it and making me sneeze.

"Cute" came the cold voice again as I felt something warm on my neck, I quickly through myself forward as I did I managed to twist myself around at the same time unseating my katana and placing in a defensive position in front of me.

My feet skidded on the ground, but I never lost my balance. My eyes where cold as I looked at the man that stood in front of me. He had his long midnight brown hair tied in a low point tail, it looked to reach his feet, cause I could see a some strands as the wind blew.

His dark eyes burned into mine, he had a wide build, brown shoulders, tall, around 6'1, strong cheek bones. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with black baggy pants, at his left side was a katana, making him right handed. Then around his forehead was the hidden left village forehead protector, but with one different, there was a line through center, marking him as a missing nin.

"You look like her" his voice was cold as it was when I hear it the first time.

"Who?" I asked watching for any sudden movements.

"Who?" he mocked with a raised eye brow. "No on told you?" he added with a grin as another cold breeze sweep across me bring with it another chakra signature.

"Who else is here?" I muttered as I tired to pin point the chakra signature to its owner.

"Just a friend of a friend" he stated again in his cold voice, but this time there was a hint of amusement.

My eyes hardened "What do you want to tell me" my voice was low and cold, not as cold as his, I was starting to get annoyed.

"Tis, Tis, Tis" He mused almost like a song. "All in time" he added as he move his left had towards his Katana

I was now glaring at him and waiting for him to try something. His hand wrapped around his katana, then with a simple flick of his thumb his sword flew out of it sheath, my eyes widen. _He has so much power,_ I watch as he move his right hand and quickly caught he sword by the halt, like it was nothing, he didn't even change his stance.

"Impressive" I managed to say once I found my voice.

"You could also do this If you come with me" he stated in his calm cold voice. I shuttered and glared at him.

"No thanks, I'm sure I could learn how to do that on _my _own" I hissed as I steady myself, I didn't know what to expect.

He smirked and flickered away, my eyes widen, I couldn't find him it was like he vanished. I flickered my eyes around the cleaning until pain burst through my side and I found myself on the other side of the clearing, I skidded to a stop and started to cough.

"What the fuck?" I swore as I push myself off the ground. I looked to where I was just standing and there still with his lag in the air was him, his eyes mock me as I stood. I could feel hot rage start to grew inside me.

"Impressive" he mocked as he lowered hi lag. I got into a fighting stance and that's when I notice that my sword was gone. _damn it all_

I quickly scanned the clearing, I spotted its blade pinned into a tree to the left of me, how it got there I don't really know.

"You're standing, very impressive" he mocked me again.

"who are you?" I asked trying to push the pain in my side into the back on my mind.

He smirk and flickered away again, and again I felt something hot and moist on my neck, but before I could break free two strong arms trapped me and held me tight. I froze, fear started to craw at me for the first time since I came to this world.

"I'm the man that can teach you all you need to know about your special blood limited, or is it a blood limited?" he whispered into my ear. His breath tickled me and made me sick.

"Get off me" I stressed between closed teeth.

"Now now is that any way to teat me?" he mused, I could feel his smirk.

"No" I stressed as I kicked his shin "this is" the sudden pain he felt made him let me go, as he did I quickly spin around to kick him, but he caught my lag.

I then shifted my weight , forcing it on to my caught foot, I then swung my free lag around, but just as it as going to make contact he caught that lag as will, and he wasted no time spinning me around, he did that three times. Then I felt him release my feet, it was quick and fast, and in a matter of second my back went through about threes before I bounce off the fourth and crashed to the ground.

I coughed and tried not to cry out from the pain that was now burning through out my back.

"Now the question is" came his cold voice as he walked across the forest floor, I could hear leaves crunch and twigs snapped under his weight.

"Who are you really?" came his cold voice gain as a I struggled to stand, blood stained my short sleeved dark blue shirt, my baggy black knee high shorts where covered in dirt and blood.

"I am me" I stated as I forced myself into a fighting stance, stands of my hair stuck to my face as it came free from its braid.

"Poor little girl" He stated in his cold voice and orange eyes flashed in the deem light.

"Poor you" I spat as I did a back flip just in time to dodge a throwing knife.

"Still fighting kitten?" came a second cold voice, it was the other chakra signature from before. The voice sounded familiar, old yet new familiar.

"Never stopped" I managed to answered as my eyes flashed a dangerous red color.

"You should" he called as I jumped up just as a flash of sliver appeared where I was just standing. I took the chance while I was in the air to twist my body into a spin kick, and to my luck and hope it connected with something sole and sent it flying.

"No you should" I spat as I regained my footing and took a fighting stance my fire red eyes burning to fight.

"That almost hurt" came his cold voice as he push himself off the tree he hit.

I took in several beep breaths, pain burn through my body and flowed through my vines.

"Tell me why you called me here" I hissed as a sharp pain shot through my back, my lags crumbled under me, my knees hit the ground hard.

"I told you, come with me and you can unlock all of the secretes to your blood limited, and you can get your revenge" his voice was still cold, my eyes hardened.

"My revenge?" I hissed as I stood, it was like I was in an trance. "How do you know about my revenge?" my anger flared as a warm wind blew around me.

He smirked "I knew your mother very well, kitten" he stated as his hair started to turned a orange color.

I was angry, I don't know why but for some reason I was, it was just building and building. I didn't even notice the wind the was forming and the small flickers of flames circled around me.

"Come with me" he offered as he held out his hand to me, his hair was now completely orange.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I screamed as fired busted around me, it shot up into the air, and when it calmed down I stood with my head up, unaware that my hair was now a fire red and loose from its braid.

"Emj, it's time to go" I head him say as I lowered my head and just looked at him with my now fire red eyes.

I couldn't feel anything, not the pain in my back or in my side, just a burning rage in my heart. "No" I said again in a cold voice that could match his.

He smirk "You can't control it, you need me" his had was still held out to me.

Fire again twirled around me "No" I stated as pain shot through my head, my knees hit the ground as I my heads went for my head and held it tight.

"Come on Ash," I hear the second voice say "theirs people coming"

"Emj come!" he stressed as the fire faded, I lifted my head, my eyes and hair where back to normal. "No"

He smirk "one day" he then flickered away. I closed my eyes and took in a breath, as I opened them my eyes met cold red like ones. It was the man form a few weeks ago.

_Uchiha, Itachi_

_Killed his whole clan, except for Sasuke. _

"wha…" I didn't get the words out when he placed his finger on my lips.

"what is power?" he asked me, as his red eyes burned into mine.

"Power is what you make it" I weakly answered.

He simply smirk then flickered away, I didn't understand what happened but it felt familiar like a "lost memory." I mumbled as darkness over took me and I fell back into someone's strong arms.

----

"She's okay" a man stated as he picked Emj up bridal style and looked around the charged area.

"I'll take her back Kakashi you go fine Naruto" stated Gai as he walked over to Kakashi and took Emj form him.

"Her power is growing" Kakashi stated as he spotted a glint of silver.

"I know, do you think he…." "I don't know, we'll see when she awakes." Kakashi said as he picked up Emj's Katana and looked it over. "wasn't even used" he mumbled as he looked back at Emj's limp body.

Her hair was lossen from it's braid and hung to the ground, her arms where brused and bloody from various stretches. She had a split lips and a cut over her right eye, through one f he tares you could see a light pink scar. _I hope he didn't get to you, not now, not when Naruto needs you most'_

_------_

"She has a stronger will then her mother did" a cold voice stated as he stood on a cliff over looking a fight of two friends.

"That's because your blood runs through her" red eyes dance as he also over looked the two fighting friends.

The man smirked, his long midnight brown hair blew in the wind. "I know, thanks why he killed them"

"She will not kill him" he closes his red eyes as the fight stopped, he could small rain.

"no?" he was mocking him.

"No, she isn't you, or me" with then he opened his eyes as the rain started to fall.

"Maybe, but the rage and anger is there, Itachi" he smirked again as the rain hit his face.

"three years" Itachi stated more then asked as water from the rain ran down his face.

"Three years" The one Itachi had earlier called Ask stated.

------

_-Hey wait up- called a 4 years old girl, her midnight brown hair flying be hide her._

_-I can't mamma's having her baby- a boy around her age call as he ran towards the medical center._

_The girl huffed as ran faster, her whit knee high dress, had two slits on each side, as she ran you could see a pair of black tight shorts._

_-Your so mean Itachi!-_

_**What is power?**_

_**Power is what you make it.**_

_-----_

My eyes snapped opened as I quickly push myself up in a sitting position, I put my hand to my head _what was that? Another memory?_

"Quick get him to the ER" I nurse yelled as a stretcher passed my room I caught a glimpse of black hair.

My heart snake "they're back" _Naruto_ _please be okay_


	9. I have to Fight

**_Nothing In The End  
__Chapter 9  
__I have to Fight  
By_**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

-----

"_Memories tell you many things, they have secrets and mysteries, and most of all they let you know that you exists in this world. _**"**

--------

**Note:_This will be the last chapter for this story, but don't worry there will be a second part to this. I don't own Naruto  
_**

* * *

"So they all okay?" I asked as I lifter my head to look at the fifth.

"Yes, it was a brutal fight but all of them can back alive." she answered with a sigh.

"Not all came back" I through in as I remember Naruto's and Sakura's conversation.

"I'm aware" she placed her arms on the desk.

"Naruto will hunt for him until he dies, so will Sakura" I stated as I crossed my arms, "not to machine the…"

"I know" she cut in very sharply.

I sighed "what are you going to do?"

"Not to sure yet, Sakura has some to me, asking to be my appendence." she answered as she turned around in her chair so she could see out the lard window.

""I heard" I mumbled as I leaned back on my foot, "I also herd that the perverted old man has offered to train Naruto for the next years."

"I know, it'll do him good" she through back "what are you going to do?"

"What do you think?" I through back with a smirk.

"are you sure?" as asked, I would hear the worry in her voice.

"I have to fight" was my answer as I turned towards the door."

"As do we all" was her answered as she turned back to me.

---

"So your going" came Sakura's sweet voice as stopped my packing and turned to my doorway.

"Yup, don't worry I'll visit, I just can't let Naruto go travelling around with some perverted old man." I answered with a smile

She chuckled "I know what you mean, I'll miss you" she through out as she walked to my bed and sat down. I smiled and sat next to her as I did I dripped my arm around her shoulders.

"Same" she leaned her on me "please keep him safe"

"I will"

---

"She leaving" came a cold voice

"With him" came a second.

"Are you going to stop her?"

"not yet"

----

"Here" Naruto stated as he took off the locket.

"You keep it for now" I stated as I pushed it back.

"But I don't want it to get broken, and I feel weird with two necklaces on" he added with a huff.

"Don't be silly" I laughed.

"easy for you to say." he through back as he put the necklace back on.

"Time to go" came a the perverted old man.

"Did you say your good byes?" I asked as I readjusted my back pack.

"Sure did, u?" he asked doing the same.

"Of course" I stated with a grin.

"Going to be a lot of broken hearts" Naruto commented with a grim

"And what's that suppose to mean" I huffed as I swiped at him.

"Oh nothing." he said with a jump.

I huffed then let out a sigh as I looked back at the village where my life forever changed. _I will find you and I will make you pat for what you did to me and my family._


End file.
